Bowser Jr is Kidnapped!
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Bowser Junior has been kidnapped by boos and it's up to Ludwig and his siblings to save him! Along the way they encounter friends, enemies but one thing's for sure, there's plenty of hilarity to go around!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note! I know that no-one reads these things so I'll keep it short. All I wanted to say was that I don't own these characters; they're all the work of Nintendo. Also, this story if from the perspective of Ludwig, Bowser's eldest son (The German one, look him up). This story is set a few years before any of the games so the koopalings are a lot younger than in any of the games. Ludwig is 16 and Junior is 6; all the other koopalings are aged somewhere in between. This story is not consistent with any of the stories I've written before.**

"Have you got any 2s?" Roy asked me.

I placed the two of spades on the table. I was playing cards with Wendy, Roy, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton and Larry. Morton was boasting extremely loudly about how he was going to win, Larry was trying to look at Lemmy's cards, who then promptly pushed him away. Iggy was clutching his cards so tightly his knuckles were turning white and his left eye was twitching madly; this was probably because he hadn't gone crazy running about and/or screaming something random yet. I swear, Iggy acts like he's constantly on a sugar rush. I sighed and wondered how I managed to make myself get persuaded into joining this disastrous card game.

"Have you got any 6s?" Wendy asked Larry.

Larry was too busy trying to look at Iggy's cards that he didn't hear her.

"LARRY!" Wendy cried. "STOP CHEATING AND LISTEN TO ME! Now, do you have any 6s?"

Wendy has the shortest temper of any koopa I've ever met.

Larry shook his head, startled.

It was my turn now. I looked at my cards, then looked up. I scanned my eyes over my brothers and sister. I devised a plan to get my two of spades back.

"Roy," I said. "Have you got any 2s?"

Roy frowned at me. "You can't do that!" he announced.

"Watch me," I replied holding out my hand.

Roy sighed and placed two cards into my hand.

"Whose go is it now?" Wendy asked.

"Morton's," I said. _Oh great_ I thought.

"Woo hoo! My turn OK! Errm... Lemmy! Do you have any Jacks?" he asked. Morton is a massive boaster who celebrates anything.

Lemmy begrudgingly handed over a Jack of clubs.

"WOO HOO!" Morton yelled damaging everyone's ears except Iggy's who was used to loud noises.

"I TOLD you he had a Jack and I was RIGHT! I'm gonna win this thing, I AM!" Morton yelled.

"CALM DOWN!" I yelled back. "It's just one flipping card!"

The game continued in this manner for a while, it took ages because there were seven of us but eventually, Morton won.

"Oh great," I murmured. I had come second but I wasn't grumpy because I had lost, it was because when Morton wins something, he's REALLY annoying.

"Oh yeah! I told you so! I won, go me, I'm AMAZING!" he cheered.

"DAMN IT!" Wendy cried. "I was SO close!" She wasn't, she had come 4th.

"It was a stupid game anyway," Lemmy grumbled. "Everyone was cheating."

"Only Larry was cheating," I pointed out. Larry had ended up in 3rd because he kept looking at Iggy's cards.

Lemmy _would _be spoilt brat, he certainly acts like one wanting everything to go his way, but he's not spoilt. Which means that Lemmy is just a brat, great.

"Hey, where's Junior?" Roy asked.

"Don't know, don't care," I announced.

Junior is short for Bowser Jr, he's our youngest brother and I HATE him. The reason behind this is, once, ages ago, I was Father's favourite, his second in command, his heir. I _should _be shouldn't I? I'm the eldest, but one day, when Junior was born, all that changed. I knew something fishy was going on as soon as I heard that his name was Bowser Jr, named after Father. But Father soon made it clear that Junior was his favourite. For years I couldn't work out why that was until one evening 2 years ago.

FLASHBACK

We were eating dinner while Father was talking to Princess Peach in the other room. He came in looking very shell-shocked.

"What's up, Papa?" Junior asked.

"Did someone die or something?" Wendy asked.

Lemmy shook his head. "It can't be that," he said.

"Kids, I have something to tell you," Father said, sitting down.

He looked sad, that made me worried.

"You're probably wondering why I seem to favrotize Junior so much," he said putting an arm around Junior's shoulders.

"Well, I have a confession to make… you're not my real children."

My mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?" Wendy screamed.

Larry (the second youngest) burst into tears.

I was speechless. But the worst part was: Junior _was _Father's real son.

"I adopted you all, I'm really sorry. When I had Junior, my first proper son I guess I sort of favrotized him," Father said.

Junior stared down at the tablecloth, ashamed. He had known all along.

END OF FLASHBACK

Junior became Father's second in command. I remember one evening, another shocking truth was revealed to me.

FLASHBACK

Father and Junior were in Junior's room and they were talking about some pretty serious stuff. I had he ear to the door and was listening in on their conversation.

"Junior, when I die, you will become King of the Koopas after me," he said.

"But why me?" Junior asked. "I'm the youngest; shouldn't it be Ludwig, the eldest?"

Father hesitated. "Ludwig isn't my real son though, you _are _that's why you're my heir."

I drew back from the door, horrified. Father didn't count me as his real son! Suddenly, Father burst through the door. He gave a start when he saw me there.

"Ludwig! You didn't hear all that did you?" he asked worriedly.

I fixed him with an evil glare. "Every word," I said. "Bowser."

END OF FLASHBACK

A Koopa Troopa burst through the door.

"GUYS YOU HAVE TO COME OUTSIDE!" he yelled.

"Why?" Morton asked.

"It's Bowser Jr," Koopa said. "He's-"

"I DON'T CARE about JUNIOR!" I bellowed.

"What's up with him?" Roy asked Wendy.

"He's been having flashbacks again," she replied.

"You don't understand! He's being KIDNAPPED!" The Koopa yelled.

"Oh _big _deal!" I snapped back. "People are always getting kidnapped in The Mushroom Kingdom."

I looked around the room, only to realise that everyone had ran outside leaving me behind.

"Oh great," I announced to the empty room and ran off to find the others.

I found them in the garden, staring at Junior. Junior had been caught by three boos and was promptly being tied up. Another boo sat in a silver spaceship hovering above their heads. Wendy, Roy, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton and Larry looked and acted like rabbits caught in the headlights and I was starting to do it too. Father suddenly burst through us yelling "JUNIOR!"

Junior was thrown into the silver space ship. Father tried to attack one of the boos but the boo just threw him aside, literally.

"Papa, NO!" Junior yelled.

"We have to save Junior!" Wendy decided.

I groaned. "Do we have to?" I asked.

Everyone ignored me.

Iggy shot a ball of magic out of his magic staff. It hit the spaceship, bounced off it and headed back towards us.

"Oops," Iggy said.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" I yelled.

All seven of us leaped onto the ground landing in a lying position on our stomachs. The ball of magic hit the wall behind us with a mighty CRASH! Luckily, it was very high up so it didn't cause too much damage. A few bricks fell down on us, one brick hit Lemmy on the head.

"OWW!" he complained.

"Shut up, Lemmy!" about three others and I said in unison.

I got up and looked at the silver spaceship. It remained hovering for about three seconds before whizzing off at top speed with Junior and the four boos inside.

"JUNIOR!" Father wailed; he got to his feet. It started to rain. Raindrops fell on his face and rolled down his cheeks looking like tears. Father didn't cry of course but he looked very sad, he stared at the place in the sky where the spaceship was and said nothing. Larry started to cry and Lemmy looked close to tears as well. Roy scooped Larry up in his arms; Roy may be stupid but he knows how to comfort his little brothers. I didn't feel sad, I felt quite annoyed that everyone was so distraught about Junior getting kidnapped. People get kidnapped all the time in The Mushroom Kingdom; it's not really a big deal. Wendy walked over to Father's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you OK, Dad?" she asked him.

Father nodded not looking around. "Yes," he said. "For I have a plan."

He started to stride off towards the castle, the others followed him. I looked back at where Father used to be standing, then at the space where the spaceship was.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the garden and I squealed and ran inside.

Father was sitting down in the kitchen, but he stood up when he saw me.

"Ah, Ludwig there you are, son," he said.

I frowned and crossed my arms. Father only called me 'son' when he _really _wanted something from me.

"Now, let me tell you my plan," he said.

Wendy, Roy, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton and Larry, who had been listening from the other side of the door, suddenly walked in, trying to look casual but failing.

"As I was saying," Father continued. "As much as I would love to rescue Junior myself, I'm awfully busy-"

"Doing what?" Lemmy interrupted.

Father turned to face him. "Kidnapping Peach," he said.

"Of course it would be that," Morton muttered under his breath; I felt the same way.

"So I've decided that the 7 of you can do it! Ludwig, since you're the oldest, you're in charge," Father declared.

"But Father! I don't want to! I don't care about Junior, so why do I have to save him?" I whined.

Father glared at me. He still had raindrops dripping off his eyebrows but he didn't look sad anymore, he looked angry. He placed his hand under my chin, and then suddenly lifted me up about 4 feet in the air. I shrieked and clung to his arm so that I didn't fall. Father stared at me, an evil stared that bore right through to my soul.

"I'll tell you why," he murmured in a menacing almost-whisper. "Because not only does your Father demand that you do so, but your King commands you do so also."

I gulped. Ludwig von Koopa is not scared of many things, the only things I _am_ scared of are lightning and Father when he's in a bad mood. That's why, when Mario defeats him and saves Peach; we koopalings are always well out of the way.

"OK," I whispered. "I'll save Junior."

"Good!" Father declared throwing me aside (literally). Roy caught me and placed me on my feet. Father strode out of the room calling: "I'm off to kidnap Peach, back in half an hour!"

**So that concludes the first chapter. Wow it was long! Sorry it was kinda depressing, you know me, I can't write a story without putting at least ****_one _****sad bit in it. Next chapter will be much funnier, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone sat on my navy-blue bed in my dark blue bedroom.

"So we're gonna want to plan this rescue thoroughly before we go through with it," I told them.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"So that we're prepared for anything," I replied.

"I've got a question," Wendy said.

Iggy and Larry suddenly burst into song on hearing this statement.

"How many lies? Question- how many times?" they sang at the top of their annoying voices.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"As I was saying," Wendy said, trying not to throw a temper tantrum. "Question-"

"Tell me what you think about me," Iggy and Larry sang.

Wendy suddenly lost her temper and punched Iggy in the face making his nose bleed. He ran out of the room.

"That ought to solve the problem," I said. "Do you want some too, Larry?"

Larry shook his head, terrified.

"Good," I said. "Wendy, you had a question?"

"Yeah, it's about Larry," she said. "Do we have to take him? I mean, he's only 8."

"That's a good point. I guess we'd better leave him here," I said.

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Morton yelled. "What happened to us koopalings sticking together?"

"But Larry's too YOUNG! What if he gets hurt?" Wendy argued.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"You say 'shut up' way too often, Ludwig," Lemmy said.

"I said, SHUT UP!" I replied. The one good thing about being the oldest is that I can be scary. I turned to Wendy. "That is a good point, but I'm gonna have to think about it, I'll get back to you on that," I said.

"So we're gonna need to work out what we're gonna take. It's vital that we bring the right stuff but we don't want to bring _too _much or it'll weigh us down," I said.

"Why do we need to bring 'the right stuff'?" Roy asked.

I sighed irritably. Roy is not only incredibly stupid, but he has a REALLY bad memory.

"So that we're prepared, I've explained this already," I said.

"But Mario goes out on quests with nothing but a few 1-ups," Wendy pointed out.

I glared at her, a glare similar to the one that Father had given me earlier. I strode over to her and grabbed her by the necklace.

"Don't you _dare _compare me to Mario!" I stated. "I'm a hundred times better than him!"

Wendy gulped. "OK," she croaked.

"Good!" I announced. I would have thrown her aside but I'm not very strong so I just sort of pushed her a bit.

"So what do you think we should take?" Morton asked.

"A map," Lemmy suggested.

"Why would we need a map? We live here, we know this place like the back of our paw," Wendy pointed out.

Lemmy shrugged. "In case we get lost," he said.

"We're not going to get lost," Wendy said crisply.

I tried to think of a way of ending this conversation without yelling 'shut up' again.

"We'll need provisions," I said. "Weapons to defeat the boos with, maybe some binoculars-"

"To spy on people with?" Larry interrupted. "Cool! I love spying on people!"

"We'll need money," Wendy said.

"Will we though? I mean we're not exactly going on a girly shopping trip," I said.

Wendy put her head on one side. "We'll regret it if we don't," she said.

I sighed. "Fine," I said. "But you're carrying it."

"Do you think we'll need a knife, in case we get into any sticky situations?" Morton asked.

Everyone shuffled away in their seats.

"I didn't mean to, like, kill someone! I meant, like, if we get tied up or something," Morton declared.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"Do you think we'll need a rope?" I asked. "I mean in case of an emergency."

"Well you're the boss, you decide," Larry said.

That made me grin.

Soon, Wendy was saddled up with a rucksack full of food and money; Morton had a rucksack full of weapons to defeat the boos with and Roy had a rucksack full of practical things like binoculars, rope and a knife. I didn't have a rucksack because I was the boss.

"Hey Lu," Wendy called.

I scowled at the nickname. "Ludwig," I snarled. "My name is _Ludwig_."

"Whatever Lu. So you never answered my question, about Larry," she said.

I chewed my lip thoughtfully. "Mmm, you're right," I said.

Suddenly, I bolted out the door yelling "Back in a minute!"

I could predict from experience that Wendy was angry that I had run away, but I was going to answer her question.

I ran down the corridor then down some steps and into the cellar. The door creaked horribly as I opened it. I flicked on the light.

"Mario?" a scared voice called out.

"'Fraid not Princess," I replied.

"Oh, hi Ludwig."

Princess Peach sat on a hard wooden seat inside a cage. Father had kidnapped her _again_.

"Heya Peach, listen, I need your help," I said.

"Well, I can't do much in this cage," she said.

"No, no, I just need some advice. You see, Junior's been kidnapped by some boos," I said.

"Oh dear," Peach replied. Peach hates Father but she can't help liking us, I guess she thinks we're cute (Which I find demeaning).

"Father's sent us koopalings on a quest to get him back, but I don't know whether it's a good idea to take Larry with us, I mean, he is the youngest," I explained.

Peach knows us koopalings _really _well because, well think about it! Father kidnaps her so often, that we are the only company she's got. (She told me once that she doesn't count Father as company because she hates him so much!)

Peach chewed her lip thoughtfully. "How old is Larry?" she asked.

"8," I replied. "Wendy seems to think that he's too young and should be left behind whereas Morton thinks that he _should _go because he thinks that all the koopalings are equal and should all go so that it's fair."

"What does Larry think?" Peach asked.

"He seems to want to go," I said. "He doesn't realize the dangers though, and Wendy would kill me if I took him."

"I think you should take him," Peach said. "I mean, Wendy could look after him, and besides, he could be useful."

I grinned, that princess gives some damn good advice.

"Now tell me Ludwig, one last thing," Peach said. "Why am I giving advice to my arch nemesis' son?"

She obviously didn't find us that cute then.

"Ummm," I said, I racked my brains for an answer. I couldn't think of one.

"Bye Princess!" I yelled out as I suddenly took off and burst out the door.

Peach sighed. "Typical," she said. "He's just like his Dad."

I went back to my bedroom where Wendy was sitting on the edge of the bed, grumbling.

"Larry's coming with us," I said.

"What? But it's dangerous!" Wendy protested.

"You can look after him," I replied.

"I'm not a babysitter," she grumbled.

"I'm the boss and I say you are the babysitter."

Wendy grumbled (like she always does).

I walked over to Larry and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked afraid but didn't run away. "Larry," I said. "You want to go on an adventure don't you? To save Junior?"

Larry blinked, then piped up. "I want to go on an adventure with you guys!" he announced.

I looked at Wendy and grinned. "That settles it then," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry I took so long to upload but I got distracted. Enjoy!**

We left the castle and headed out on our journey. It was only 10 minutes before I realized, I had no idea where we were supposed to be going.

"Where do boos live anyway?" I questioned.

"On Boo's island," Wendy announced. "They migrate to The Mushroom Kingdom sometimes but they'll be on the island at the moment."

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the smart one!" I announced defiantly. "How do you know all that stuff anyway?"

Wendy shrugged. "I read it in a book," she replied.

"So we're gonna need to take a boat, right?" Morton asked.

Wendy nodded.

"So where do we find this boat?" I asked.

"Duh, at the port," she sighed pointing to something off in the distance. "I'll lead."

"No way!" I cried. "I'm in charge, I'll lead."

I started walking in the direction that Wendy had been pointing. The others wondered if I knew where I was going but I figured that, a port's got to be near the sea, right? So if we just head towards the sea, Wendy can lead us from there.

The trip was very boring. Iggy, Lemmy and Larry were having a conversation. So were Morton and Roy but I didn't join either of these conversations because they sounded pretty dull. Wendy was trying to work out the route without me noticing but it didn't work, I noticed.

"Am I the only one who's bored here?" I asked.

No-one paid any attention. Lemmy mouthed 'Save me' at me. He was stuck in a boring conversation with Iggy and Larry and hated it. I could have saved him, but I felt like being a jerk, so I ignored him. Ten minutes passed and I was so bored I thought I was about to explode when Larry cried "STOP!"

We all stopped dead.

"What is it Larry?" Wendy asked.

"Isn't that Mario?" Larry asked pointing a shaky finger to a red dot in the distance.

"Oh, yeah," I said squinting my eyes to make out the dot. "Now don't panic, he won't hurt us if we explain what we're doing here."

I looked around to find out that Iggy, Lemmy and Larry had run away.

"Oh great," Wendy grumbled. (I swear, she grumbles all the time)

Mario ambled over to us. He was texting on his bright red cell phone whilst mumbling to himself. "I have no idea why I do these quests alone," he mumbled. "I'm soooo bored; I knew I should have brought Luigi with me."

He hadn't seen us yet. Suddenly, he walked straight into Roy.

"Whaa-! Oh, great, it's you Roy, Wendy, Ludwig. Have you come to fight me then?" Mario asked.

I stepped forward. "Actually, no," I said. "Junior's been kidnapped and we're rescuing him so if you wouldn't mind…"

Mario stepped sideways blocking my path.. "Yeah right," he said. "I know you Ludwig you're just going to attack me when I least expect it! Well I'm prepared." He stepped into a fighting stance.

"Come on then, fight me," he said.

"No thanks," I said. "I'm kinda busy."

Mario sighed impatiently and suddenly shot fire out of his hands.

"HOLY GOOMBAS, HE'S GOT A FIREFLOWER!" I shrieked diving out of the way.

I rose into the air and shot three blue magic balls out of my staff. He dodged the first two but the third hit him in his fat stomach.

"Ouch!" he cried. This attack had caused him to lose his fireflower.

I flew through the air raising my staff and whacking him hard on the back of the head. Mario collapsed to the ground groaning and clutching his head.. I descended to the ground spreading my arms wide to look dramatic.

"OK Ludwig, you win," Mario gasped.

"Good," I announced.

Mario looked over at me. "And STOP STEALING MY POSE!" he said.

"Well we're gonna go now," Roy announced.

"I don't suppose you want to fight any more of us?" Wendy sneered.

Mario shook his head.

"WIMP!" Morton yelled and ran away. Wendy and Roy followed. I looked back at Mario. Trusting a wimp like him to save a princess is just stupid.

"Peach deserves better than you," I said.

Immediately I regretted it. I knew I shouldn't have said anything but I couldn't help it. Peach is a good friend of mine the fact that she's dating my arch nemesis makes me angry.

Mario glared at me.

"What?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You heard what I said," I replied.

Roy, Wendy and Morton stopped in their tracks and turned around to watch.

"You're a useless wimp," I said. "You're trying to save Peach; you couldn't save an apple from a hungry guy."

Mario got up looking like he wanted to tear my head off. I turned my back and flutter jumped next to Wendy.

Wendy gave me a hard shove. "Well done," she snarled sarcastically. "He'll be harder on Dad now."

I shrugged and strode ahead.

It took a while to find Iggy, Lemmy and Larry. Lemmy was grumbling behind a nearby bush and we found him almost immediately. We went in search of Iggy and Larry.

"Why, oh why did I agree to come on this ridiculous quest? It's just stupid," Wendy announced.

"You had to; remember the way Father reacted when _I_ refused?" I replied.

Wendy nodded, sighing.

"I just don't see why Dad couldn't-"

"BOO!" Iggy yelled jumping out from behind a rock.

"AAAGGGHHH!" I screamed embarrassingly.

"Wendy said a very rude word.

"Wendy! Language!" Iggy announced.

"Well don't give me a flipping heart attack then!" Wendy snapped back.

Iggy grinned triumphantly.

"I _told _you we shouldn't have brought Larry," Wendy whined. "He's got lost now."

"It's your fault," I pointed out. "You were supposed to be looking after him!"

Wendy scowled. "I never agreed to this," she mumbled under her breath.

"Hey guys, has anyone ever told you that you argue way too much?" Morton asked us.

"Guys! I've found Larry!" Roy yelled.

"That's great!" Wendy exclaimed.

"He's stuck in a tree," Roy replied.

"Oh fantastic," I mumbled.

Morton, Wendy, Lemmy, Iggy and I ran over to the tree.

Larry sat blot upright in a tall tree. He looked terrified.

"So how do we get him down then?" I asked.

"Come on Larry, don't be scared, just come down. You'll be fine, I'll catch you if you fall," Roy coaxed.

Larry stayed precisely where he was.

"That's never going to work," Wendy announced.

"Well what do you suggest?" Roy asked grumpily.

Wendy turned to Larry. "Larry, you'd better get out of that tree," she said. "Because… there's a giant bear behind you and it's going to eat you up!"

Larry shrieked and clambered higher up the tree.

"Oh _well _done," I sighed sarcastically.

"Larry, come down," Morton said. "I've got cookies!" He held up an empty plate covered in crumbs.

"What? WHERE THE HELL DID MY COOKIES GO?!" he raged.

Iggy burped loudly.

"IGGY YOU ATE MY COOKIES!" Morton yelled.

Iggy ran away and Morton followed but no-one seemed to care.

"Ludwig! You can fly up there and grab him!" Wendy suggested suddenly.

"Well why didn't you think of that before?" Lemmy grumbled.

Wendy shrugged.

I rose up into the air and floated towards the branch that Larry was clinging to.

"Come here buddy," I said scooping him up in my arms and prising his fingers away from the branch. I descended downwards and when I hit the ground I simply said: "You ask way too much of me."

"Of course we do," Morton replied. He had returned holding Iggy by the ankle and shaking him occasionally. "You're the eldest aren't you?"

Wendy was all over Larry, nagging at him to never run off and never climb trees again.

"You should never hit someone with your staff because it might break. I did that once, and it snapped in two, Daddy was furious," Iggy said.

He was trying to convince me not to hit anyone on the head with my staff again, but it wasn't working.

"Save me the stories, please Iggy," I begged.

Abruptly, Wario walked out from behind a bush and stopped in front of them.

"Hello," he said. "I'm a pointless plot device!"

"God damnit Wario you broke the fourth wall!" I yelled and kicked him up the ass. **(Sorry, my sister made me write that LOL)** He ran away behind the bush he had come from.

"And I thought _I_ was supposed to be the only German person in this Fanfic!" I yelled after him.

"There's the port!" Wendy cried pointing to a wooden shack by the sea.

"Cruise ships, today Boo's island," Roy read. "Woe, that's convenient!"

"Don't question it," Lemmy sighed. "It's-"

"NO MORE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" I yelled.

"Wendy sighed and walked up to the counter.

"7 kids for Boo's island please," she said.

The woman behind the counter placed seven tickets on the counter.

Wendy turned to me. "I _told _you we'd need money," she said annoyingly.

"700 coins please," the woman behind the counter said.

"HOW MUCH?!" I exclaimed.

Larry picked up the tickets, then suddenly yelled: "RUN!" and bolted off and onto the boat.

We ran after him, laughing maniacally.

"WAIT!" the woman yelled. "COME BACK! YOU HAVEN'T PAID!"

We ran onto the boat still laughing and took a seat. The boat had a glass bottom and when Iggy, Larry and Lemmy found out what that meant, they ran off to see the fish. I sighed and bought a shroom shake from the boat café and sat sipping it. Wendy stood at the deck of the boat with a boy. I went to go and investigate. The boy was talking to Wendy.

"…so then I said, 'Oh really? Because to me you're just a guy with grapes on his head!" he said and burst out laughing.

Wendy laughed too, but unenthusiastically. She wasn't properly listening; she was blushing a deep shade of pink and was fiddling with her bracelets. I sighed. I knew the signs; Wendy had a crush on him.

_Not again _I thought. Wendy was always falling in love and it was really annoying. The boy turned to me.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Diego." He had suntanned skin, almost orange and sparkly white teeth. His hair was jet black and his eyes were green- gold. He had a Spanish accent. I could see why Wendy fancied him.

"I'm Ludwig," I said. "Wendy's brother."

I thought that Wendy falling in love with him was dangerous. He was human; the same species as Mario! Surely, if Father knew, he would destroy Diego and Wendy would be in huge trouble.

"So, Diego," Wendy said. "After this, do you want to go out for ice cream?"

Diego frowned. "Are you asking me out?" he questioned.

Wendy grinned. "Maybe," she teased.

"No thanks," Diego replied. "I have a girlfriend." He linked his arm with a blond girl next to him. I was honestly surprised that Wendy hadn't noticed her.

"Tactful," I sneered, sarcastically.

Wendy sniffed. "SHUT UP LUDWIG!" she screamed. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" And she ran away crying. I sighed; Wendy is such a drama queen.

I was finally alone on the deck and when I saw the view, I forgot everything. The view is amazing. The sea is huge; it stretches out for miles in every direction. I saw land from the direction we'd just come from, but the feeling of wind in my hair and the feeling of freedom and adventure makes me forget all my problems and it's fantastic.

"I'll never let go Jack!" Iggy mocked annoyingly and the moment is lost. He laughed and ran back to his seat. I sighed and with one last look out to sea, I walked back to my seat.

"We're here! We're here! Oh my god, we're here! Wake up Ludwig you lazy bum! WE'RE HERE!" Iggy yelled.

"Huh- whaa…" I mumble waking up. The boat had stopped and Iggy was so excited, he was running around yelling at the top of his voice.

"Are we here then?" Roy asked.

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" I stated sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

We got off the boat and looked around. Boo's island was an extremely dark and creepy forest.

"We should probably get going then," Wendy said.

Larry whimpered. "I don't like it," he whined. "It's creepy."

Roy picked him up.

"Shouldn't we arm ourselves?" Morton suggested. "Just in case."

"That's a good idea," I replied.

Soon we were all kitted out with swords, nunchucks and hammers.

Morton swung his sword around dangerously almost hitting Wendy in the face.

"DO YOU MIND YOU IMBICILE?!" she shouted. "YOU COULD HAVE CHOPPED MY FACE OFF!"

Larry and Iggy started laughing uncontrollably.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Wendy yelled at them.

"Wendy, you realise that yelling isn't going to solve any of your problems," I said.

"She realises that, that doesn't mean she'll stop yelling," Lemmy sulked.

"God I hate this place," Lemmy whinged.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's just so creepy," he said.

"You're telling me," I commented.

"And it's dark ALL of the time! I mean how does that even- WHAA!" Lemmy screamed as a boo brushed past him.

"Oh sorry man," the boo said turning round. "I didn't mean to-" He stopped dead. "You're not boos," he said.

"No, we're not. Well done for working that one out genius," Wendy snapped.

"BOOS ATTACK!" the boo cried.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

Twenty odd boos came flying out from behind the trees and began to approach us menacingly.

"Oh snap!" Roy announced.

"Everyone RUN!" I shouted.

I picked up Lemmy (who squirmed and complained) Wendy picked up Iggy and we ran. The boos were _really _fast but after a short while, there was a strange sucking noise coming from behind us, kind of like a small hoover. The boos screamed, then went silent.

"What happened?" Larry asked.

We all turned around and saw a very surprising sight. The younger Mario bro stood wielding the Poltergust 3000.

"Luigi?!" Wendy stated, amazed.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Did I just save your lives?" he asked.

I looked at the Poltergust 3000. "I guess you did," I said.

He laughed nervously. "Don't tell Mario about this right?" he asked. "I didn't mean to, I was just collecting these ghosts for my collection."

"_You _have a ghost collection?" I asked, disbelievingly. "Professor E. Gadd has. He says he's too old to collect them himself, so he sent me to do it for him," Luigi explained.

"Why _you_?" Morton asked. We all knew how much of a coward Luigi was.

Luigi shrugged. "I dunno," he said.

He looked at his watch-less wrist and faked an exclamation.

"Is that the time? Well I'd better be going," he said and ran away into the darkness. He always has been scared of us koopalings.

"He didn't even have a watch on," Iggy declared.

"He's really weird," Lemmy said.

"Yep," I agreed.

"So where are we going?" I asked Wendy.

"To King Boo's castle," she replied not looking around.

"Why?" I asked.

Wendy sighed. "Are you really stupid enough not to know that?" she asked.

I nodded.

Wendy sighed again. "All boos work for King Boo which means that kidnapping Junior was his plan," she said. "Why are you in charge if you don't even know that?"

I shrugged. "To King Boo's castle!" I cried impressively.

"There's the castle!" Larry cried.

"Hey! You stole my line!" I announced defiantly.

"Let's run in there!" Iggy yelled running over to the castle.

"NO, WAIT!" I cried.

Iggy stopped and turned around. "What's up Ludwig?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we check to make sure no-one's in there?" I suggested.

"That sounds like a plan," Roy said.

"Can _I _do it? PLEEEEEEEEASE!" Larry begged.

I shrugged. "OK!" I said. I couldn't really argue with that!

I handed him the binoculars out of Roy's backpack and he took them and ran over to a window to the castle. Larry put the binoculars to his eyes. We waited five minutes.

"It's OK!" Larry yelled over to us. "There's no-one in there!"

We ran over to him and entered the castle.

The castle was huge. The room we were in was a dining room. There was two long tables with hundreds of seats, a purple table cloth and loads of posh plates and cutlery all set out perfectly. The walls were purple and gold and there was a huge diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow," Iggy breathed.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

Everyone looked around in a panic. Suddenly, Bow appeared in the middle of the room.

"Bow?" Wendy said disbelievingly. She turned to Larry. "I thought you said it was empty!"

"It was!" Larry said.

I sighed. "You do know that boos can turn invisible, right?" I said.

"Oh, it's you," she announced disgustedly. "I suppose you've come for your brother. Well you might as well give up, right now. Dad doesn't like strangers in the castle."

"Why? Who is your dad?" Larry asked.

"Bow sighed, unimpressed. "I suppose you'd call him King Boo," she said.

Everyone gasped.

"You're dad's a King?!" I gasped.

"Wait- does that make you a princess?" Wendy asked.

"Well done genius," Bow said, completely bored by the whole situation.

"But why didn't you tell anyone?" Roy asked.

Bow sighed. "Because no-one ever takes princesses seriously! They just treat you like an important object. So, one day I got fed up of it all, changed my name to Bow and became a normal boo," she said.

"So what is your real name then?" Iggy asked.

"Princess Beatrix Bow Beata Boo," she said grimacing because she hated the name so much.

"Wow," I commented.

"So Mario doesn't know you're a princess?" Wendy asked.

Bow shook her head.

"What about Watt, Kooper, Sushi, Goombario, Bombette-" Iggy was interrupted during this recital.

"No-one knows. I haven't told anyone," Bow said.

"You've told us," I pointed out.

"That was just an excuse to kill you!"

"WHAT?!" Wendy yelled.

Bow disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Iggy yelled.

I sighed. "You don't get it do you? Boos can turn invisible!" I stated.

Morton screamed as Bow jumped out at him.

"That actually hurt!" he exclaimed rubbing his side.

"That's her power!" I shouted. "She scares you so much it hurts until you… you know… get ."

I didn't know why I was still shouting.

"How do we defeat her?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know!" Lemmy wailed, and then he screamed as Bow jumped out at him.

I devised a plan. It wasn't very good, but I decided it would have to do.

Bow re-appeared and crept towards Iggy, I followed. She turned invisible but when she appeared again I spun my nunchucks around and whacked her on the back of the head. She collapsed.

I hit her a couple more times before stepping back to admire my work.

"That should solve the problem," I said.

Everyone came over.

"Now, where's Junior?" Wendy demanded.

Bow coughed. "I'll never tell you," she gasped.

I raised my nunchucks above her head.

"OK! OK, I'll tell you. He's through that door," she said pointing to a wooden door.

"Thanks!" I said.

Roy just managed to resist spitting on her.

"Let's go save Junior!" Larry cried.

"YEAH!" the rest yelled.

"Hey! You stole my line!" I cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Junior sat crying in a huge metal cage hanging from a chain from the ceiling.

The seven of us ran into the room.

"Junior!" I cried.

"Ludwig?" he said disbelievingly. "Wendy, Morton, Roy, Lemmy, Iggy, Larry! Have you come to save me?"

When I saw that adorable face, I couldn't help but grin.

"You betcha little Bro," I said.

"How are we going to get him down?" Wendy asked.

Iggy waved his staff at her. "Duh," he said.

"I don't think so," Wendy replied. "Last time you did that, it bounced right off and hit the castle behind, remember?"

Iggy thought and thought but he couldn't remember.

"Nope!" he announced and fired a ball of magic at the cage.

It hit the chain at the top (luckily) and the cage came crashing down and hit the ground.

Wendy started hunting around for a key to open the cage.

"It must be here somewhere," she mumbled.

Iggy shot another magic ball out of his staff.

"Balls of magic solve EVERYTHING!" he yelled firing three more.

"IGGY BE CAREFUL YOU IDIOT!" Wendy yelled.

Junior backed away until his back was against the back of the cage, he shielded his eyes. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes. The magic balls had destroyed the door, giving him a way out but hadn't hit him. He ran out and hugged me. I knew that there was nothing personal about it, I was the nearest person, but I felt so happy that he had hugged me, that I hugged right back. He looked up at me and one look in those adorable eyes changed my opinions of my little brother forever.

The End

**Wow, I have a knack for writing extremely cheesy endings. Anyway! Thank you for reading, please review, even if you hated it. Sorry it was so long, hope you enjoyed. I'm gonna go and annoy my sister now. Bye!**


End file.
